


Sugawara, Kenma and Tsukishima w/ a sleep talking s/o

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Requested on Tumblr- @/uhm-whatamidoingHiii~💛💛 i was wondering if you could do kenma, tsukki, and suga's reaction to their s/o sleep talking?? -@/rhc-lmao
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Sugawara, Kenma and Tsukishima w/ a sleep talking s/o

> **Sugawara**

  * I feel like he would just like to have dates on weekend where you just chill 
  * Like not necessarily talking just cuddling and doing your own thing
  * Often times you just spend the night with each other
  * One of the first times you guys did this you told him that sometimes you talk in your sleep
  * He just kinda smiles at you and goes “I’m sure I won’t mind”
  * ~~Sweet bby boyy~~
  * He woke up later that night because he wanted some water
  * As he untangles himself from you he hears you start to mumble
  * He stops because he thinks that you’re waking up but _you’re not_
  * You end up turning away from him and saying “No, wait monkey~”
  * ~~He almost loses it~~
  * He’s just sitting on the edge of the bed for like 20 minutes listening to you mumble about monkeys
  * He eventually goes and gets his water
  * As soon as he settles back into the bed you cling to him and just go “Monkey, you came back~”
  * He almost choked



> **Kenma**

  * Obviously it would be while he’s playing games
  * We all know this boy spends his free time beating any and every game he owns/wants
  * Usually you cuddle next to him while he plays and today was no different
  * You just happened to have a tiring and stressful week and you wanted Kenma cuddles
  * You two settled down in your spot and within 30 minutes, you’re asleep
  * It’s not until you start mumbling that he really notices
  * You literally mumble his name and he’s like “huh?”
  * He looks down and sees you’re asleep and is like “???”
  * When you then mumble something along the lines of “crazy baby bum boy go bwoo” it clicks
  * Like “oh she mentioned this before” 
  * Literally doesn’t care from then on
  * Occasionally laughs at what you say
  * Takes some pictures ~~bc he thinks ur adorable~~



> **Tsukki**

  * I love this boy but he would totally use this against you
  * You were “forcing” him into the weekly mandatory cuddle session
  * ~~he loves it but if anyone knew that they would have to die~~
  * You both had a long week and needed to recharge so he wasn’t surprised when you fell asleep with your head on his chest
  * ~~he immediately melts lord help him he’s whipped~~
  * He’s just chilling on his phone peacefully until you move
  * He kinda holds his breath until you sigh and say “sweet sweet hot buns”
  * He _**dies**_
  * Doesn’t even care that you were asleep he’s now laughing his ass off
  * You wake up bleary eyed and confused af
  * He laughs for a solid 10 minutes
  * When he gathers himself he looks at you and just with a smirk says “so hot buns?”
  * Queue your realization moment
  * You both kinda laugh it off and you explain that sometimes you talk in your sleep
  * ~~He totally wants to record the next time you do it for laughs~~



**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request something, please follow me on tumblr @/uhm-whatamidoing


End file.
